Giving Me What I Need
by swimmerKim
Summary: Someone asked me to write a D/s story with Dom: Beca and sub: Aubrey. First time writing something like this, so please review.


Beca knew immediately when she walked through the door that her girlfriend had had a long day and work when she saw her collar missing from the table in front of the garage door. The brunette's suspicion was confirmed when she walked into the kitchen and saw her girlfriend standing over the stove in running shorts, a tank top, and her collar around her neck.

A smile crossed Beca's face as ideas for the evening raced through her mind before forcing herself to stop and make her way over to her girlfriend, snaking her arms around the blonde's slender waist and bringing her left hand up to move golden locks to the side so she could plant a kiss on Aubrey's neck. "Smells really good, babe."

"I'm glad, Mistress. I'm making your favorite, steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

"I can't wait to eat it." Beca started before hesitantly continuing, "So do you want to talk about what happened at work now or later?"

Aubrey tensed in Beca's arms before turning around to face the brunette, her eyes down downcast to the floor. "The partners made me lay people off. Hard-working people, many who have children and families to support. They said it was because the firm didn't have as many cases as last year so they can't afford to keep that many people on the payroll. We didn't have as many cases last year, but the ones we did have were high profile so we actually brought in a record amount of revenue last year. Instead of hiring more paralegals and junior associates to help with the extra work load, they're putting more pressure on the rest of us and giving themselves huge bonuses."

Beca pulled Aubrey down so she could kiss her forehead before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that Bree. After dinner I'll talk to you, ok?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Dinner was a lot quieter than usual. Even on her bad days, Aubrey was able to hold a conversation with Beca, but today she was barely able to string together more than a few words to answer Beca's questions. Eventually the brunette gave up and decided to let Aubrey enjoy her dinner in peace.

When they were both done with dinner, Aubrey stood up and began taking her dishes to the sink when Beca spoke. "Clear the table, wash the dishes, and put them away, then meet me in the bedroom."

"Yes, Mistress," Aubrey responded flatly as she did as she was told.

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde walked into the bedroom to Beca's lips ambushing her. All Aubrey could do was moan into the kiss and walk backwards until she fell back onto the bed, Beca quickly mounted her. The blonde braced herself in anticipation of Beca attacking her lips, but instead felt the buckle of her collar being undone.

"Aubrey, look at me," Beca said sternly.

The blonde did as she was told. When her eyes finally met Beca's she found that they were swimming with concern. "I want you to answer me honestly, are you ok?"

The blonde simply nodded, offering up a small smile. "I will be."

Beca looked at her sternly, "I asked you if you are ok right now, not if you will be. I'll try again and I expect an honest answer from my girlfriend, not my slave. " The brunette paused briefly. "Are you ok?"

Aubrey let out a sign, knowing there was no way she was going to get out of talking about this. "I'm just a little shaken up is all. It was so hard to have firing people put on me with no warning. I felt like I was being put in charge of destroying people's futures. It made me feel like a monster."

Beca pulled Aubrey in for a short kiss. "That was really shitty of them to do. If they're going to fire people should at least have the balls to do it themselves."

The blonde nodded in silent agreement before Beca spoke again. "I understand why you want to give me control tonight, but if want to do absolutely anything else that will make you feel better, please don't feel obligated," the brunette said as she offered up the leather collar.

Aubrey wasted no time in reclaiming the collar and fastening it into place before looking up but avoided eye contact with the brunette. "I'm ready, Mistress."

Knowing that this was what Aubrey actually wanted, Beca allowed her dominant side to take over as she roughly rushed the blonde back onto the bed and started stripping herself as well as her own until they were entirely naked and she was straddling the taller woman. "What's your safeword?"

"Spoon, Mistress."

"Good. Reach your hands above your head and do not move from that spot." Beca ordered as she got off the bed and made her way to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulled out a box filled with all of the sex toys they had collected over they years. The brunette rummaged through the box until she found what she was looking for, two pieces of rope. Wasting no time, Beca mounted Aubrey, straddling her waist as she tied both of her wrists to the headboard.

After checking to make sure the knots were tight enough to prevent the blonde from escaping, but not tight enough to cut off circulation, Beca pulled Aubrey pulled Aubrey into a short, dominating kiss that left the woman below her breathless when she pulled away.

Satisfied with the flustered state she had left the blonde in, Beca hopped off the bed and made her way to the box once again to find specific toys.

Beca a large dildo and harness, a blindfold, a whip, and nipple clamps on the bed before putting the box to the side.

When she came back, the brunette immediately grabbed the blindfold and put it over Aubrey's eyes. Unable to see, the blonde heard Beca go back to the end of the bed to grab something else. She didn't have long to wonder what she had grabbed as she felt a finger immediately start teasing her nipple.

A strangled moan came out of the blonde as one of the clamps was attached to her left nipple. After receiving the same treatment, the other clamp was attached to the right nipple.

Beca took a moment to admire her work. A gorgeous blonde tied up and at her mercy was something she would never get tired of.

The brunette quickly pulled the harness in place and was about to mount the dildo when she was struck with an idea. "Open your mouth," Beca ordered before straddling Aubrey's waist and holding the dildo inches above Aubrey's waiting mouth.

Aubrey did as she was told and Beca quickly pushed the dildo into her mouth, using a slow build up to make sure she didn't hurt the blonde, knowing that this wasn't something Aubrey was used to.

After earning a few gags, Beca pulled the dildo all the way out and mounted it in the harness, making sure it was secure and the clit insert was in place.

The brunette climbed up on the bed and crawled until she was face to face with her slave who was taking short, shallow breaths in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Beca laid down on Aubrey as she connect their lips into a heated kiss that the brunette immediately took control of, allowing the dildo to rest between their stomachs, the blonde moaned into her mistress's mouth from being turned on at how hot a dominant Beca was.

After a few minutes of enjoying making out with Aubrey, Beca lifted her body a little as she grabbed the shaft of the dildo to position it at Aubrey's entrance, poking it a few times so she knew it was coming before shoving it all of the way in and started on a fast, rough pace that had Aubrey moaning uncontrollably.

"Don't come until I tell you," Beca ordered as she felt Aubrey's walls start to clamp down on the dildo, a definite sign that she was close.

The blonde let out a frustrated groan as she gripped at her restraints in a desperate effort to keep her orgasm at bay while Beca increased her pace.

Aubrey started letting out breathy, almost indistinguishable pleas for her mistress to let her come. Beca ignored them and continued to thrust until she was on the edge as well. "Now you may come," the brunette said as her own orgasm crashed over her, biting into Aubrey's shoulder to muffle her screams.

When Beca came down from her high, she was slightly concerned that Aubrey still hadn't come down from hers. The blonde's face was contorted, jaw tense, and muscles taut. Beca was about to panic when Aubrey's body finally relaxed and a content smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Mistress," she whispered gratefully.

A smile spread across Beca's face as she leaned in to innocently kiss the blonde and remove her blindfold and untie her wrists. "You're welcome. I just hope you're ready for round two."

Aubrey's eyes went wide for a moment before quickly regaining her composure. "Yes, Mistress."

"On your hands and knees, facing the headboard, head down," Beca ordered as she flicked Aubrey's left nipple.

The blonde let out a hiss of pain before answering with another, "Yes, Mistress," as she got into position.

When her slave got into the directed position, Beca gave each of her ass cheeks a slap, earning her two surprised yelps.

Beca took her place behind Aubrey, positioning the dildo at the blonde's opening, easily pushing it in as she grabbed the other woman's hips briefly before moving them around to her stomach and up to grab the blonde's breasts to undo the nipple clamps. When they were off, the brunette started rolling the nipples between her fingers, earning a muffled groan.

"Sore?" The brunette asked, slight guilt in her tone.

"Yes, Mistress." Aubrey answered, trying to hide how much pain she was actually in.

Beca quickly moved her hands from the blonde's nipples back to her hips and began thrusting her own hips. Still aroused from her last orgasm, it didn't take long for Aubrey to start panting and moaning as another orgasm started building inside of her.

Suddenly, Beca stopped, making Aubrey groan in frustration. "You don't have to wait for my permission to come, but when you do, I want you to be loud, let the neighbors hear that you're being fucked. Do you understand?"

Blonde curls bounced as Aubrey nodded her understanding.

"I said, 'Do you understand?'" Beca repeated as she gave Aubrey a hard smack on her ass.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand," Aubrey rushed out.

Satisfied with the answer she received, Beca resumed her thrusting while her hands pulled Aubrey's hips back to meet hers.

Pleads for the brunette to go harder and faster came flying out of the blonde's mouth, wanting nothing more than to please her mistress as she reached orgasm.

Beca did her best to comply with Aubrey's requests as her left hand moved from its spot on Aubrey's hip to rub her clit.

The added stimulation quickly became too much for the blonde as she was thrown over the edge into orgasmic bliss, all while screaming out for her mistress uncontrollably until she came down from her high and collapsed onto the bed, her hips being the only body part that was able to stay up thanks to Beca holding them up.

The brunette smirked as she pulled the dildo out of Aubrey who whimpered softly as her hips fell, she whispered a final, "Thank you, Mistress," before removing the strap on.

When she was done, Beca rejoined the blonde on the bed and pulled her exhausted body into her arms and kissed her forehead. "You were great," Beca whispered as she pulled the blonde into a slow, tender kiss.

The blonde was so distracted by the kiss, she didn't even notice Beca's hands move from her checks down to her neck where they quickly unbuckled Aubrey's collar.

It wasn't until they broke apart and Aubrey felt a draft against her neck that she even noticed her collar had been removed. Anxious green eyes looked up to meet calming navy ones.

Before the blonde could question her actions, Beca cut her off. "I know you feel guilty about today and you needed to give up control for awhile, which I did, but it's clear that you also need to be comforted by your girlfriend, not your Mistress. Am I correct?"

The blonde simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Beca. I love you so much."

A smile spread across Beca's face as she kissed Aubrey's temple and turned the light out, her other hand stroking her hair. "I love you, too."


End file.
